


Bruno?

by Merfilly



Category: Knockaround Guys (2001)
Genre: Babysitting, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-23
Updated: 2011-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matty has to face a new challenge. Taylor rescues him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruno?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilyena_sylph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/gifts).



"I don't know nothing about kids!" Matty held it out at arm's distance, both elbows locked int hat position. "I mean, it's...small. And smelly. And noisy."

"You told Mary you'd watch Bruno," Taylor said, trying so hard not to laugh.

"That's when I thought Bruno was a dog or something. Seriously, who names their kid Bruno?"

"I dunno, maybe he'll make a career of it or something. Bruno...and something catchy." Taylor then took pity on his best friend, coming and taking the crying boy to change him. "How come you never had to deal with brats?"

"My uncle always had girlfriends. How come you do?"

"All my uncles had wives, and my aunts had husbands," Taylor told him, expertly getting the kid cleaned up and changed, before snagging a bottle from the bag. "Lungs like that, he might even be a singer," Taylor said in the blessed silence once the brat had his milk.

"No one would ever listen to a singer named Bruno."

Taylor looked at him, then the kid, before grinning. "I still can't believe you thought he was a dog."

"You gonna stay and help me?" Matty asked, half demand, and all-pleading.

"Yeah, I'll stay and help your privileged ass." Taylor's words were teasing, as he settled in for a night of baby-sitting.


End file.
